Unbelievable
by weird 707
Summary: Takari sad... on hold


Surfcity22: hi people of the internet

Surfcity22: Hi, people of the internet. I am here with another story for you and yes it another Takari. I do NOT care what you Daikari fans want unless you are Takari, too.

Davis: HEY! Why do not you ever want me with Kari?

Surfcity22: Davis, I know you know the answer to that because Takeru (T.K.) is nicer, cuter, smarter, has knew Kari longer and more. In addition, without Hope (T.K.) light Hikari (Kari) can no longer shine. Oh, Cody you are here! Can you do the disclaimer PEASE?

Cody: Sure! Surfcity22 does not own Digimon Digital Monsters.

Unbelievable

Kari POV

I was sitting at home alone doing my homework. It was a Friday at around four. I wanted to get my homework done before T.K.; my best friend to other people but to him and me boyfriend and girlfriend came over. I was home alone for the weekend so I only could have over people my parents trust with my life so like only T.K. and Yolei could come over. I started to think about the gang, and how they have change over the years, Jo, (Joe) Kido is 20. He is preparing to become a doctor for digimon. He is also dating Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa is 19. She is preparing to become a great cook on television. She is best friends with Sora. Sora Takehouchi is 19. She is preparing to become a fashion designer. She is dating Tai. Taichi Yagami (Tai Kamiya) is 19. He is preparing to become a businessperson. He is best friends with Matt. Yamato (Matt) Ishida is 19. He is preparing to become a rock star and an astronaut. He is also best friends with Izzy. Koshiro (Izzy) Izumi is 18. He is preparing to go into the world of computers. He is in a computer club with Yolei. Miyako (Yolei) Inouelo is 17. She is in her third year of high school. She is dating Ken. Ken Ichijouji is 17. He is also in his third year of high school. He is best friends with Davis. Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya is 16. He is in his 3rd year of high school. He is somewhat friends with Cody. Iori (Cody) Hida is 15. He is in his 1st year of high school. He is best friends with T.K. Takeru (T.K.) Takaishi is 16. He is in his 2nd year in high school. He is cute, funny, sweet, smart, sexy, and so much more I could not count that high. He is secretly dating me. I am Hikari Yagami (Kari Kamiya). I am 16 and dating secretly T.K.

Unexpectedly the doorbell rang; I was up off the couch to answer the door seen I was the only one home. My mom and dad were out of town visiting my sick aunt, and Taichi was with Sora. I was hoping it would be TK.

I opened the door to see Davis.

"Oh, hi Davis what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I came by to pick you up for our date. The one I told you about yesterday," Davis said as if he did not care what I said.

"The one you asked me on and i said no to," I asked getting super annoyed.

Just than I saw T.K. coming up the steps, I got happier to see him so that he could get Davis away from me.

"Hey Kari I thought you could not have people over unless your parents trusted them with your life like Yolei, and you ca not go anywhere when your parents are not home," Takeru said sweetly.

"You are right T.K. but you are always allowed over," I said to T.K. and I knew in front of Davis too.

"HEY! Why am not I allowed over? I am your boyfriend Kari," Davis said getting pissed off. Davis was ignoring the fact that Takeru was there.

"You, my boyfriend, and pigs can fly," I joked.

"Pig can fly look at Patamon," Davis said meanly.

"Patamon is NOT a pig, and pigs can not fly. I am NOT your girlfriend and you are NOT my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend." I yelled not realizing what I was yelling.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Davis asked. I looked at T.K. for help, which he did.

"Mm... Kari it is getting late I have to go sorry. My mom wants me home soon call me later okay?" T.K. said to me.

"Okay I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out," I apologize.

"It's ok," T.K. said.

"See you later T.K."

"See yaw" T.K. said before kissing Kari on the check and leaving.

"Why did T.A. just kiss you in the check?" a very mad Davis asked.

"I don't know" I lied. I knew Davis would not know I lied because he so self center.

"Bye Davis," I said closing the door in his face. As soon as I closed the door all the way, I ran to my cell phone to call T.K. T.K. and I were going be planning how we were going to tell the others if we needed to tell the others we are going out.

"Hello cutie what's up?" a Sweet Male Said to me.

"Hello charming nothing that you do not know of. Come over Davis is gone. I miss you." I said as sweetly as I could.

"I hate to say this but I can't my mom wants me home and I'm about to walk into the door. If you need me I'll ask my mom if I could stay at your house to night to keep you happy."

"Could you I don't want to be in this big apartment all by myself."

"Okay I'll call you back in 2 minutes okay with you?"

"Okay I'm missing you."

"Missing you be there in a half hour"

"Okay" I hung up my cell and went on my computer. Than I wait for what seem like forever but was lonely 2 minutes. My cell rang.

"Hey Kari here," I said.

"Hey sweaty It is T.K. I will be over a little later. I have to help my mom," T.K. said to me.

"When will I see your smiling face again?" I asked.

"I do not know. My mom wants me to help her with her writing an article for her boss," He said to me.

"Why would your mom need help from a teenager?" I asked. I know TK is smart, but I did not know he was brilliant.

"My mom wants my help because I have knew what we are learning in school when I was five years old. I thought you knew," Takeru answered.

"What are you talking? I had no idea. So you are smarter then bout Izzy and Ken?"

"You could say that. You could also say that I am smarter then most adults."

"Oh okay I should let you go. I love you. I will see you in a while."

"I love you, too. See you than."

I said than hung up the phone. I went back on my computer and went online.

_Angel of light: has signed on_

Angel of light: hey guys

Genius in love: Hey Kari

Computer QT loves: Hey Kari

JoMi: Hey Kari

Angel of light: What's up Ken, Yolei, Joe, and Mimi

Computer QT loves: not much just Ken and I have a date soon. Than we can get you and TK together

Genius in love: all we real have to do is to get you two to say you are a couple and we will leave alone.

JoMi: All you have to do is say TK and I are a couple

Angel of light: For the last time TK and I are just friends nothing more nothing less

Computer QT loves: Kari we all know that you want to be more then 'just friends'.

Angel of light: I do NOT want to be more then what I am to TK. Can you not take a hint?

Computer QT loves: We will not leave you alone until you two are a couple.

JoMi: (Mimi) Have you guys notice that TK and Kari do not act as if they are a couple or want more for like the past 4 years?

Genius in love: Now that you mention it, they do act as if they are just friends.

Computer QT loves: No, they are just dating and not telling any one.

Angel of light: Yolei I hate to tell you but TK and I are just friends

JoMi: We have to go. We have a date.

Genius in love: So do Yolei and me.

Angel of light: see you later.

_Genius in love: has sign off_

_Computer QT love: has sign off_

_JoMi: has sign off_

_Angel of light: has sign off_

I got off the computer. The doorbell rang two times, so I got up off my chair to get it. I open the door to greet the most wonderful in my life.

"Hey there," T.K. said coming in the door while I closed the door behind him. I kissed him on the lips. I deep in the kiss by pulling closer to me and putting my arms round his neck. He licked the bottom lip asking me to allow his tongue in my mouth, which I did allow it. I wrestled with his tongue until I was out of breath.

"Hey what's new?" I asked. Letting go of TK and going into the living room.

"The only thing new is that I can not stay for the whole night. I have to be home by eleven," I disappointingly heard Takeru declared.

"Why do you have to go in 4 hours and 40 minutes?" I asked sadly.

"I need to start packing," TK mumbled.

"Why do you need to start packing?" I had to ask.

"My mom just told me that we are moving in 2 weeks to Australia," TK declared sadly.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shook.

"My mom just told me that we are moving to Australia in 2 weeks," Takeru repeated tardier.

"Why on earth would your mom want to move to Australia?" I asked still in shook.

"My mom is being offered a great job she said she has to take it," Takeru declared.

I was still in shook so I was not thinking at all when I said, "So you are going to just leave your friends, matt, and everyone. You are going to forget everyone here, and find better friends, life, and girl friend."

"I never said any of that. I was going to tell you that my mom say that I could stay until the end of the school year, but I can see you want to me to leave your life for good now," TK said and left.

I was so mad at myself for saying all I just say. How could I say that to him? He most likely hates me now. I had tries in my eyes when I realized what I had done. I had to tell someone about this but whom. Yolei would just not see the whole story. Cody I am that close to. Davis is Davis. Ken would tell Yolei ands side with TK. Tai would beat TK up. Mimi with Joe at all time of the day Joe is not studying. Matt is TK brother. Sora would not tell Tai, and she would give the best advice. So I give Sora a call


End file.
